Boston Brahmin
Boston Brahmins were wealthy Yankee families who could normally trace their families pedigree all the back to the East Coast Establishment or even back to 1066, which was the date of when William the Conqueror invaded England. They were mostly from Boston or elsewhere in New England. Massachusetts Adams Adams family *Samuel Adams (1722-1803): A Founding Father * John Adams (1735-1826): Founding Father and and 2nd President of the United States, husband of Abigail Smith Adams (1744-1818) ** John Quincy Adams (1767-1848): sixth President of the United States *** Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886) **** John Quincy Adams (1833-1894) ***** Charles Francis Adams (1866-1954) ***** Arthur Adams (1877-1943) **** Charles Francis Adams (1835-1915) ***** Henry Brooks Adams (1838-1918) ** Charles Adams (1770-1800) ** Thomas Boylston Adams (1772-1832) Amory Amory family *John Armory Lowell (1798-1881): merchant *Thomas Coffin Armory (1812-1889): lawyer, author *Thomas Jonathan Coffin Armory: (1828-1864): Civil War general *Ernest Armory Codman (1869-1940): surgeon *Cleveland Armory (1917-1998): author Appleton Appleton family *Daniel Appleton (1874-1945) publisher *George Swett Appleton (1821-1878) publisher *John Appleton (1816-1864) assistant secretary of state, diplomat, US Rep *John James Aplleton (1789-1864) ambassador *Nathan Appleton (1771--1861) US Rep and merchant *Samuel Appleton (1766-1853) merchant and philanthropist *Thomas Gold Appleton (1812-1884) writer and art patron *William Appleton (1786-1862) US Rep *William Summer Appleton (1874-1947) philanthopist *William Henry Appleton (1814-1899) publisher Apthorp *Charles Apthorp (1698-1758) financier *Sarah Wentworth Apthorp (1759-1846) American poet Bacon Bacon family *Robert Bacon (1860-1919): U.S. Secretary of State *Robert L. Bacon (1884-1938): U.S. Congressman *Gaspar G. Bacon (1886-1947): politician *Gaspar G. Bacon, Jr. (1914-1943): actor Bradlee Bradlee family *Nathan Bradlee (1631-1701): born in Dorchester in 1631 **Samuel Bradlee: Constable of Dorchester, Massachessts ***Thomas Bradlee, Esq: Boston Tea Party participant; Publisher and Editor of the Long Island Farmer Newspaper; Justice of the Peace; Police Justice of the villiage of Jamaica, Massachusetts; member of the St. Andrews Lodge of Freemasons in Massachusetts ***Capt. David Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participan; Captain in Col. Thomas Crafts Regiment; member of the St. Andres Lodge of Freemasons ***Josiah Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant; enlisted in American Revolution, foundeded Josiah Bradlee & Co., millionaire ****Joseph Putnam Bradlee, millionaire ***Nathan Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant; member of the Massachusetts Charitable Association ***Samuel Bradlee, Jr: Lieutenant Colonel during the American Revolutionary War ***Sarah Bradlee: was dubbed the "Mother of the Boston Tea Party" *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I: Director of Boston National Bank *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr.: on the first All-American football team (at Harvard): Parole Officer of Massachusetts. Husbad of (Chevaliere) Josephine de Gersdorff **(Chevalier) Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 26 Aug 1921): Chief Exexutive Editor of the Washington Post during Watergate scandal; Vice President at-large of the Washington Post Cabot Cabot family *John Cabot (1680-?): merchant *Joseph Cabot (1720-?): merchant *Capt. John Cabot (1745-?), cofounded America's first cotton mill, helped inroduce power loom in the U.S. *Joseph Cabot, Jr. (1746-?), ship merchant *George Cabot (1752-1823), ship merchant *Godfrey Lowell Cabot (1861-1692) Through marriage *Francis Cabot Lowell (1775-?) *Henry Cabot Lodge (1850-1924), U.S. Senator from Massachusetts *George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909), Boston poet *Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr. (1902-1895): 3rd United States Ambassador to the United Nations *Prof. George Cabot Lodge II (1927-), Professor Chaffee/Chafee Chaffee family *Thomas Chaffee (1610-1683); businessman and landowner *Jonathon Chaffee (1678-1766): businessman and landowner *Mathew Chaffee (1657-1723): Boston landowner *Adna Romanza Chaffee: (1842-1914): U.S. General *Adna R.Chaffee, Jr. (1885-1941): U.S. General *Sachariah Chafee (1885-1957): philospher, civil libertarian *John Chafee (1922-1999): U.S. Senator Choate Choate family *Rufus Choate (1799-1859): U.S. Senator *George C.S. Choate (1827-1896): founder of Choate Sanitarium, Pleasantville, N.Y. *Joseph Hodges Choate (1832-1917): U.S. Ambassador to Great Britain *William Gardner Choate (1830-1920): U.S. Federal Judge, founder of Choate Rosemary Hall *Sarah Choate Sears (1858-1935): art patron *Robert B. Choate, Jr. (1924-2009): businessman *Elizabeth Choate Spykman (1896-1965): writer Codman Codman family *Odgen Codman, Jr. (1863-1951): architect Coffin Coffin family *Tistrim Coffin (1604-1681) original owner of Nantucket *William Coffin (1699-1775) merchant, co-founder of Trinity Church *Sir Isaac Coffin (1759-1839) naval officer *Charles E. Coffin (1841-1912) industrialist, U.S. Congessman *Chalres A. Coffin (1844-1926) industrialist, co-founder of General Electric *Henry Coffin Nevis (1843-1892) industrialist **John Coffin Jones, Jr. (1796-1861) U.S. Ambassador *Thomas Coffin Amory (1812-1889) lawyer, author *Thomas Jonathan Coffin Amory (1828-1864) Civil War general Coolidge Coolidge family *Brig. Gen. Charles Austin Coolidge, Jr. (1844-1926): Civial War general *John Gardner Coolisge (1863-1936): U.S. Ambassador *Prof. Archibald Cary Coolidge (1866-1928): educator *John Coolidge (1906-2000): businessman Descent by marriage *John Coolidge Adams (b. 1947): composer Cooper *John Cooper (1609-1669): colonsit *Rev. Samuel Cooper (1725-1783): colonial clergyman *Samuel D. Cooper, Jr. (1750-1825): Revolutionary *Samuel D. Cooper III (1778-1853) Trade merchant Cushing Cushing family *Deacon Mathew Cushing: colonist *Thomas Cushing (1725-1788): 1st Lieutenant Governor of Massachussetts *William Cushing (1732-1810): U.S. Supreme Court justice *John Perkins Cushing (1787-1862): China Trade Merchant, investor *Caleb Cushing (1800-1879): U.S. Congressman and Attorney General Crowninshield Crowninshield family *Johan Casper Richter von Kronenscheldt: colonist **Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808) ***Arent Schuyler Crowninshield (1843-1908) U.S. Navy Admiral **Casper Crowninshield (1837-1897) Union Army Brevet Brigidier General **Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892) Union Army Colonel **Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) First President of the National Society of Mural Painters **Frank Crowninshield (1872-1947) Creator and Editor of Vanity Fair **Bowdin Bradlee Crowninshield (1867-1948) American Naval Architect Descent by marriage *William Crowninshield Endicott (1826-1900) 5th United States Secretary of War *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) on the first All-American football team at Harvard, Parole Officer of the Massachusetts State Prisons **Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) Broadway actor, writer **Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) Editor in-chief of the Washington Post during the Watergate scandal, and current Vice President at-large of the Washington Post. ***Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. A mannaging editor of the Boston Globe ****Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) Founder and CEO of FriendsOfQuinn.com Dana Dana family *Richard Dana (1699-1772) colonial Boston politician *Francis Dana (1743-1811) U.S. Ambassador to Russia, Chief Justice of the Massachusetts Supreme Court *Richard Henry Dana, Sr. (1787-1879) an American poet, critic and lawyer Danforth *Nicholas Danforth (?-?) colonist, excapted a knighthood by Charles I of Engalnd **Thomas Danforth (c1623-1669) colonist, Deputy Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony **Rev. Samuel Danforth (c1626-?) astronomer, graduated with the second class of Harvard in 1643 ***Rev. John Danforth (1660-?) colonial minister, philanthropist **Capt. Jonathan Danforth (c1627-?) selectmen, town clerck, representatice, captain of the militia of the county,land survery, businessman Delano Delano family *Columbus Delano (1809-1896) lawyer, politician, 11th United States Secretary of the Interior *Capt. Paul Delano (1775-1842) commanded sixten troop transports of the Freedom Expidtion of Peru Derby *Capt. Richard Derby: colonists, ship merchant **Elias Hasket "King" Derby (1739-1799): shipping merchant, millionaire **Capt. John Derby, shiping merchant, delivered the news of the end of the American Revolution to Britain Dudley Dudley-Winthrop family *Gov. Thomas Duley (1576-1653) a founder of Harvard College *Anne Dudley Bradstreet (1612-1672) poet *Gov. Joseph Dudley (1647-1720) President of the Dominon of New England, Chief Justice New York, Member of Parliment, Lt. Gov. of the Isle of Wight *Paul Dudley (1675-1751) Chief Justice of Massachusetts, Member of the Royal Society, Founder of teh Dudleian Lecturs at Harvard *Col. Pauld Dudley Sargent (1745-1828) American Revolutionary war hero Dwight The New England Dwight family *Brig. Gen. Joseph Dwight (1703-1765): lawyer, military leader *Timothy Dwight IV (1752-1817): President of Yale College Eliot Eliot family *William Greenleaf Eliot (1811-1887): Founder and Chancellor of Washington University in St. Louis *Charles William Eliot (1834-1926): 21 President of Harvard University **Charles Eliot (1859-1897): landscape architecht *Rr. Adm. Samuel Eliot Morison (1887-1976): Rear Admiral, United States Naval Reservs, WWII veteran *Thomas Stearns Eliot, OM (T. S. Eliot) (1888-1965): American poet Descent by marriage: *Charles Aliot Norton (1827-1908): author Emerson Emerson family *Rev. William Emerson (1769-1811): clergyman **Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882): poet Endicott *Gov. Maj. Gen. John Endicott *Augustus Bradford Endicott (1818-1910) policitian **Henry Braford Endicott (1853-1920) industrialist ***Henry Wendell Endicott (1880-1954) indrustrialist *William Crowninshield Endicott (1826-1900): 36 United States Secretary of War Descent by marriage *Philip Endicott Young (1885-1955) industrialist Forbes Forbes family *Capt. Robert Bennet Forbes (1804-1889): China merchant, ship owner, writer Gardner Gardner family *Samuel Pickering Gardner (1767-1843): merchant *John Lowell Gardner (1808-1884): merchant *John Lowell Gardner II (1837-1898): merchant *Augustus Peabody Gardner (1865-1918): U.S. Congressman Greene *Gardiner Greene (1753-1832): a proprietor of the Boston Athenaeum, businessman Descent by marriage: *Gardiner Greene Hubbard (1822-1897) : lawyer, a Massachusetts Supreme Court justice *Mabel Gardiner Hubbard (1857-1923): wife of Alexander Graham Bell Hathorne *Maj. William Hathorn (c1606-1681) colonist, land owner *John Hathorn (1641-1717) Associate Justice of the Massachusetts Superior Court of Judicature *Nathaniel Hawthorn (born Nathaniel Hathorne) (1804-1864) American novelist Holmes Holmes family *Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. (1809-1894): doctor, aurthor **Oliver Wenddell Holmes, Jr. (1841-1935): U.S. Supreme Court justices Hubbard *Rev. William Hubbard (1621-1704): colonist, an American clergyman, historian and graduate of the first class at Harvard college in 1642 *Gardiner Greene Hubbard (1822-1897) : lawyer, a Massachusetts Supreme Court justice *Mabel Gardiner Hubbard (1857-1923): wife of Alexander Graham Bell Knox *Maj. Gen. Henry Knox (1750-1806) an American Revolustionary War general Jackson Jackson family *Edward Jackson (1708-1757): colonist, married Dorothy Quincy **Jonathan Jackson (1743-1810): 3rd Treasurer and Reciever-General of Massachusetts ***Charles Jackson (1775-1855): Massachusetts Supreme Court justics ****Amelia Lee Jackson: wife of Oliver Wendall Holmes, Sr. ***Patrick Tracy Jackson (1780-1847): co-founder of the Boston Manufacturing Company ***Hannah Jackson: wife of Francis Cabot Lowell **Lydia Jackson: wife of Ralph Waldo Emerson Lawrence Lawrence family *Samuel Lawrence (?-1839): American Revolutionary soldier **Amos Lawrence (1786-1853): merchant ***Amos Adams Lawrence (1814-1886): abolitionist ****William Lawrence (1850-1941): 7th Bishop of the Episcopal Diocese of Massachusetts ****Frederic Cunningham Lawrence (1899-1989): Episcopl Bishop **Abbot Lawrence (1792-1855): U.S. Congressman, founder of Lawrence, Massachusetts **Luther Lawrence (?-1839): politician Descendant by marriage: *Abbot Lawrence Lowell (1856-1943): 22nd President of Harvard University Leverett *Gov. John Leveret (bapt1616-c1678): 16th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony Lodge Lodge family *Henry Cabot Lodge (1850-1924): U.S. Senator **George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909): poet ***Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr. (1902-1985): U.S. Senator, U.S. Ambassador to the United Nations ****Prof. Geore Cabot Lodge II (b. 1927): Havard Business School professor, 1962 U.S. canidate from Massachusetts against Edward M. Kennedy Lowell Lowell family *John Lowell (1743-1802): Frederal Judge appointed by President George Washington **Francis Cabot Lowell (1775-1817): businessman *Brig. Gen. Charles Russell Lowell III (1835-1864): Civil War brigidier general *Percival Lawrence Lowell (1855-1916): author, astronomor, founder of Lowell Observatory Mayhew *Thomas Mayhew, the Elder (1593-1682): colonist, established the first settlement on Marth'as Vineyard *Experience Mayhew (1673-1758): a missionary to the Wampanoag Indians on Marth'as Vineyard *Rev. Jonathan Mahew (1720-1766): minister Minot Minot family *Charles Sedgwick Minot (1852-1914): anatomist *Henry Davis Minot (1859-1890): ornithologist *George Richards Minot (1885-1950): winner of teh Nobel Prize in Medicine *Susan Minot (b. 1956): author Morton *George Morton (c1585-1624) Pilgrim father, historian, emigrated on the ship Anne *Capt. Nathaniel Morton (c1616-1685) colinial secretary and historian, nephew of Gov. Wiliam Bradford *Perez Morton 1751-1837) Massachusetss Attornery General, speaker of the Massachusetts House of Representatives, graduate of Harvard Norcross Norcross family *Otis Norcross (1811-1882): 19th Mayor of Boston *Eleanor Norcross (1854-1923): artist Otis Otis family *James Otis, Jr. (1725-1783) *Mercy Otis (1728-1814): playwright, revolutionary *Samuel Allyne Otis (1740-1814): politicians *Harrison Grey Otis (1765-1848): U.S. Senator, 3rd Mayor of Boston Parkman Parkman family *Samuel Parkman (1751-1824): investor *George Parkman (1790-1849): philianthropist, victim of a highly publicized murder *Francis Parkman (1823-1893): historian Peabody Peabody family *Nathaniel Peabody (1774-1855): physician, denstist *George Peabody (1795-1897): entrepreneur and philianthropist who founded the Peabody Institute *Elizabeth Palmer Peabody (1804-1894): educator, opened the first kindergarten in the U.S. *Mary Tyler (Peabdoy) Mann (1806-1887): educator, author and wife of Horace Mann *Sophia Amelia (Peabdoy) Hawthorne (1809-1871): painter, illustrator, married Nathaniel Hawthorne *Rev. Endicott Peabody 1857-1944): priest, Founder of the Groton School for boys *Richard Rogers Peabody (1892-1936): author, a major influence on Alchoholics Anonymous Perkins *Col. Thomas Handasyd Perkins (1764-1854) Boston merchant, millianaire *Jacob Perkins (1766-1849) an American inventor, mechanical engineer and physicist *Francis Perkins (1880-1965) 4th Unites States Secretary of Labor *Isabel Weld Perkins (1876-1948) married Lars Anderson Phillips *Dr. John Philips (1719-1795): educator, founder of Philips Exeter Academy *Samuel Philips, Jr. (1752-1802): politician, founder of Philips Academy *Wendell Philips (1811-1884): abolitionist Pickering *Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829) adjutant general of the U.S. Continental Army, 2nd U.S. Postmaster General, 2nd U.S Secretary of War, 3rd U.S. Secretary of State Putnam *Capt. John Putnam (1627-1710) colonist *James Putnam (1725-1789) last Attorney General in Massachusetts before the American Revolution; judge and politician in New Brunswick *James Putnam (1756-1838) Canadian politician *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790) American general during the American Revolutionary War *William Lowell Putnam (1861-1924) **George P. Putnam (1887-1950) publisher, exploerer, husband of Amelia Earhart **Katherine L. Putnam (1890-1983) wife of Harvey Hollister Bundy **Roger Lowell Putnam (1893-1972) politician, businessman Quincy Quincy family *Edmund Quincy (1602-1636): colonist; settled in Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1633 *Josiah Quincy II (1744-1775): lawyer, revolutionary **Josiah Quincy III (1772-1864): U.S. Congressman, 2nd Mary of Boston, 16 President of Havard *Dorothy (Quincy) Hancock (1747-1830): married 1st to John Hancock Descendant by marriage *Abigail (Smith) Adams (1744-1818): married John Adams **John Quincy Adams (1767-1848): 6th President of the United States Rice Rice family *Deacon Edmun Rice (1594-1663): colonist *Thomas Rice (1768-1854): U.S. Congressman *Luther Rice (1783-1836): Baptist clergyman, missionary to India *William Marsh Rice (1816-1900): American buisnessman, founder of Rice University *Alexander Hamilton Rice (1818-1895): industrialist, Mayor of Boston, 30th Governor of Massachusetts *William Whitney Rice (1826-1896): U.S. Congressman *Americus Vespucius Rice (1835-1904), U.S. general, U.S. Congressman *Edmund Rice (1842-1906): U.S. Army Cival War general, Medal of Honor recipient *William North Rice (1845-1928): geologist, educator Rogers *Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598-1655) colonist, early American minister **John Rogers B.A, M.A. (1630-1684) graduate of Harvard, 6th President of Harvard Sargent Sargent family *Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762), sucessful merchant, colonel of the Essex County militia **Col. Paul Dudley Sargent (c1745-1826), American privateer, soldier and an American Revolutionary war hero *'Judith Sargent' (1751-1820), an American advocate for woman's rights, an essayist, playwrite and poet *Maj. Winthrop Sargent (1753-1820) first Secretary of the North West Territory, first governor of the Mississippi Territory, an original member ofthe Society of the Cincinnati *Capt.' Daniel Sargent III' (1764-1802): President of the Boston Marien Insurance Company, Treasurer of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Saltonstall *Sir Richard Saltonstall (c1586-1661) founder of Watertown, Massachusetts *Leverett Saltonstall I (1783-1845) politician, educator *Gov. Leveratt Saltonstall (1892-1979) U.S. Senator, 55th Governor of Massachusetts **William Lawrence Saltonstall (1927-2009) *Philip Saltonstall Weld (1915-1984) WWII commando, enviornmentalist Sears Sears family *Richard Sears (1610-1676): colonists *Clara Endicott Sears (1863-1960): author, philanthropist *Mason Sears (1899-1973): politician, U.S. Ambassador *Emily Sears: wife of Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr. *John Winthrop Sears (b.1930): politician Sedgwick *Maj. Gen. Robert Sedwick (c1611-1656), Major General of the Armies of the American Clolonies, established the first ironworks in North America, the first Major General of the Masachusetts Bay Colony, first Governor General of Jamaica *Maj. Theodor Sedgwick (1746-1813), 5th Speaker of the United States House of Representatives *Catherine Sedgwick (1789-1867), one of the first noted femail writers in the U.S. *Henry Dwight Sedwick III1861-1957), lawyer, author *Kyra Sedgwick (1965-?), American actress *Edith "Edie" Sedgwick (1943-), American actress Swan *Col. James Swan (1754-1830) colonel in the American Revolution, financier, member of the Sons of Liberty *Hepzibah Swan (nee Clarke): member of the Mount Vernon Propietors Tarbox *John Tarbox (1645-1674): colonist *John Kemble Tarbox (1838-1887): U.S. Representative, 16th Mayor of Lawrence, Massachusetts Thorndik Thorndike family *Israel Thorndike (1755-1832): merchant, politician Descent by marriege: *George Thorndike Angell (1823-1909): lawyer, philanthropist Tudor Tudor family *William Tudor (1750-1819) lawyer, politician, founder of the Massachusetts Hisotrical Society **William Tudor (1779-1830): co-founder of the North American Review and the Boston Anthenaeum **Frederic Tudor (1783-1864): Boston's "Ice King," founder of the Tudor Isce Company **Marie Tudor, poet Varnum *Brig. Gen. James Mitchell Varnum (1748-1789): American Revolutionar War general *Joseph Bradley Varnum: (1751-1821) 7th Speaker of the United States House of Representatives Weld Weld family *Thomas Weld (c1600-?): colonist, Puritan minister *William Gordon Weld (1775-1825): merchant *William Fletcher Weld (1800-1881): merchant, philanthropist **George Walker Weld (1840-1905): philanthopist *Stepphen Minot Weld (1806-1867): politician, educator **Stephen Minot Weld, Jr. (1842-1920): Civil War general *Chrales Goddard Weld (1857-1911): philanthropist *Tuesday Weld (b. 1943): acress *William Floyd Weld (b. 1945): 68th Governor of Massachusetts Descendant by marriage: *Isabel Weld Perkins (1876-1948): philanthropist, wife of Larz Anderson Wigglesworth *Michael Wigglesworth (1631-1705): colonist, clergyman **Edward Wigglesworth (1693-1765): clergyman, educator *Richard Bowditch "Dick" Wigglesworth (1891-1960): U.S. Congressman Winthrop Winthrop family *Gov. John Winthrop (1588-1949): 2nd, 6th, & 9th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony **John Winthrop, the Younger (1606-1676): Governor of the Colony of Connecticut ***Fitz-John Winthrop (1637-1711): Governor of the Colony of Connecticut **John Winthrop, married Ann Dudley, granduaghter of Gov. Thomas Dudley **John Winthrop (1714-1779): educator, minister **Thomas Lindall Winthrop (1760-1841): 13th Lieutenant Governor of Massachusetts **Robert Charles Winthrop (1809-1894): lawyer, politician, philanthropist Descendant by marriage: *Col. Paul Dudley Sargent (1745-1828): American Revlouitionary Army colonel and hero Refferences Books Internet *GenForum of Eliask Hasket Derby, Jr.